candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Sugar Saga
Candy Crush Sugar Saga (CCSS) is a fanon made by Lucas819. Note, this fanon will be mostly playable, but still have fan made things. See http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AEdwin91476/DIYLevels, to get info about making levels on APK Editor. Level types There are 8 level types in this game, which are Moves levels, Jelly levels, Ingredients levels, Time levels, Candy Order levels, Chocolate levels, Mixed levels and Jelly Color levels. Moves levels ( ): The first level, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves. A majority of later moves levels contain candy bombs, and with moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don't reach the end of the level due to a candy bomb exploding, you will still fail the level. Jelly levels ( ): Introduced at level 5, the player is given a set number of moves to destroy all jelly-filled spaces by making a move with the candy above it. Ingredient levels ( ): Introduced at level 8: To win an ingredients level, the player must bring all the required ingredients down to the bottom of the board (or anywhere where there is a green arrow). Timed levels ( ): Introduced at level 18, the player must reach the 1 star score within a set time limit. Candy Order levels ( ): Introduced at level 46, the player must collect a specific number of colored candies, special candies, blockers or special candy combinations using a set number of moves. Chocolate levels ( ): Introduced at level 121: The player must break all the chocolate on the board. Mixed levels ( ): Introduced at level 316, a mix between two or more level types. Jelly Color levels ( ): Introduced at level 631: To pass this level type, the player must turn all jelly on the board from red to green. Number of levels by type (Until the 22nd episode). * The 100th level is level 314. Difficulty Every level, there is a color coding on the Infobox to tell you the difficulty. The difficulty part at the infobox section also tells you how is difficulty in a scale from 0 to 9. Below is the meaning of the difficulty: 0: None (White): Can be done in one attempt all the time, proven to be impossible to fail without pressing the quit button. The probability of succeeding is guaranteed. 1: Very Easy (Magenta): Can be done in one (most of the time) or rarely two attempts. The probability of succeeding is very high. Levels with this rating is uncommon. Episodes with mean up to 2 have this difficulty. 2: Easy (Blue): Can be mostly done within three attempts. The probability of succeeding is high. Levels with this rating is common. Episodes with mean 2,01 to 3 have this difficulty. 3: Somewhat Easy (Dark Green): Can be done in about 4-7 attempts. The probability of succeeding is moderate. Levels with this rating is common. Episodes with mean 3,01 to 3,5 have this difficulty. 4: Medium (Yellow): Can be done within 10 attempts (15 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is moderate. Levels with this rating is common. Episodes with mean 3,51 to 4 have this difficulty. 5: Somewhat Hard (Orange): Can be done within 15 attempts (20 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is quite low. Levels with this rating is common. Episodes with mean 4,01 to 4,5 have this difficulty. 6: Hard (Red): Can be done within 20 attempts. (30 for extreme cases) The probability of succeeding is low. Levels with this rating is common. Episodes with mean 4,51 to 5 have this difficulty. 7: Very Hard (Maroon): Can take up to roughly 50 attempts. (75 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is very low. Levels with this rating are somewhat common. Episodes with mean 5,01 to 6 have this difficulty. 8: Extremely Hard (Black): Can take up to hundreds, or even thousands of attempts for extreme cases. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. Levels with this rating are rare. Episodes with mean 6,01 to 7 have this difficulty. 9: Nearly Impossible (Midnight Blue): Can take up more than hundreds or even thousands of attempts. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. Levels with this rating are ultra rare. Episodes with mean 7,01 or higher have this difficulty. D: Impossible (Grey): Can not be done, proven to be unbeaten without any boosters and cheats. The probability of succeeding is none. Levels with this rating will be redesigned imediately! R: Variable (Purple): Can be done in range of just one attempt to more than thousands of attempts The probability of succeeding is highly depending on the board layout. Episodes Levels are organised into "Episodes" of 15 levels each, worlds are organized of 5 episodes each. CCSS currently have 22 episodes and 330 levels. } Trivia *This game share the same characteristics as the original game. *This game is mostly made with playable levels in android. Using APK editor to edit levels. *This fanon still eventually introduce fan made things. Ex: Chocolate levels, more types of UFO. *Most of episode names of this fanon will share at least one word from the originals. Ex: the 20th episode of CCSS is [[Chewy Clouds (CCSS)|Chewy Clouds]] share the name "Clouds" from the 20th episode of original game: Candy Clouds. Category:Fanon Games